


Hers To Control

by TheMaidenWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Work In Progress, gfd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidenWrites/pseuds/TheMaidenWrites
Summary: Reader insert ficlets about women dominating their cute partners.





	Hers To Control

Your boy leaned against you, head resting on your shoulder and back against the softness of your breast, as your hands trailed down his chest. In the mirrors reflection, you could see his nipples standing, begging for attention. Your fingers pinched the hard peaks, delighting in the way his breathing hitched. When you twisted then, he moaned, hips bucking into the air, rolling that perfect ass against your hips.

“You are such a good boy,” you murmured, “walking around in these cute little panties, edging all morning.”

One of your hands left his chest to rub him through the pink lace panties, his cock hard and leaking, peeking over them. You hummed and glanced at him through the mirror, his eyelids half closed, lips parted with cute little gasps.

“You look so cute like this.” You pressed feather light kisses to his shoulder and murmured, “You want a reward, don't you?” 

He whimpered, eyelids fluttering. “Whatever my mistress wants,” he breathed. 

“Such a good answer.” You reached beneath the lace and let it drop to the floor around his ankles. His erection sprang up against his abdomen and your thumb rolled over the head of his cock, precum helping your strokes as you began jerking him. He moaned and arched into your hand, hips rolling into your strokes. “Do you want to come? You want to come for your mistress?” He nodded, breathing coming faster as your hand sped up. He was wet, slick with precum, and you chuckled. “Beg.”

“Please, please, make me come.” He whimpered, a hand reaching up to pinch his neglected nipple, roll it between his thumb and forefinger. “I need to come, please, Mistress. Let me come for you.”

You knew he wouldn't last much longer at the pace you were going, and a part of you wanted to ruin him, watching him bite his lip and clench his jaw, beg for release a bit more. But he had been good today, sneaking off to take pictures of his cock, pulsing and wet, cradled in the panties as he went about his day, those videos of his hips thrusting helplessly into his hand, promising not to come until you gave him permission. And he begged so beautifully.

You nuzzled into his neck, teeth sinking in just enough for him to gasp. “Come.”

“Thank you,” he breathed, voice cracking, "Thank you, thank you, thank-" He came all over your hand with a groan of your name, hips jerking erratically into your fist, some spilling onto the floor and hitting the mirror. He panted against you, a whine falling from his lips as you kept stroking him, kissing his neck lightly before releasing his softening cock.

You helped him step out of the panties and made your way over to the bed, grabbing a towel to clean up the mess before crawling into bed beside him. 

“You did do well.” You ran a hand through his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m so proud of you.”

He blinked, those beautiful eyes coming into focus. “Thank you.”

You offered him a water bottle, waiting until he had taken a few sips, his slightly shaking hands calming. You placed the water back on the nightstand.

You brushed a hand over his cheek, concern in you eyes. “Was it too much?”

He shook his head. “Intense, but not too much.”

You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled into the bed, rubbing his back lightly. “I love you.”

He smiled against your chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fuels my passions! Please leave a suggestion or comment or kudos. Even a request if you have something in mind ^-^


End file.
